


I'm Sorry

by sstwins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: :3, Gen, you can decide for yourself if they are gay in this or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple White and Raven Queen fight in the future, after both have accepted their given destinies. Apple is sorry. Raven is sorrowful.This is a script!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a play script, if anyone ever wants to preform it... message me! I'll always say yes! <3

Scene opens to RAVEN QUEEN sitting in the corner of the stage. She looks pained. APPLE WHITE enters from the opposite side, looks around, and sees RAVEN. She gasps happily and runs over to the girl. RAVEN turns away from her. APPLE stops.

 

APPLE

(with trepidation)

Raven. It’s… good to see you.

 

RAVEN

(still turned away)

Go away, Apple.

 

APPLE

I was… I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you’re alright. I didn’t mean for the guards to hurt you.

 

RAVEN

(scoffs)

You never cared before.

 

APPLE

No, Raven, I _do_ care. I always did. I’ve just…

(she gulps)

I’ve been very selfish. And I wanted to... apologize. For all of my past behavior.

 

RAVEN finally turns to APPLE. Tears glisten in her eyes.

 

RAVEN

I wanted to be _good_.

 

APPLE

(sorrowfully)

I know.

 

RAVEN

(cutting her off)

I wanted to be good.

(bitterly)

And you made me _evil_.

 

APPLE

(steps towards RAVEN)

No. Raven, no. I didn’t make you evil. I didn’t mean to-

 

RAVEN

(even more bitterly)

I’m not sure if you remember the specifics, Apple, but I do.

(mocking tone)

‘Raven, doesn’t dark magic sound good to you today?’ ‘Raven, you have to make me a poisonous cake, because you’re my villain.’ ‘Raven, you’re not _allowed_ to be good.’

(sarcastic)

Does that sound like someone who ‘didn’t mean to’?

 

APPLE

I didn’t realize what I was saying.

(steeling her nerve)

Raven, I value you a lot. We’ve gone through so much together, and you’ve always been so good to me. And..

(quietly)

I don’t… want to lose you, Raven Queen. Because for all the bad times we’ve had, there’s been _so_ much good.

 

RAVEN

(she stands)

It’s too late for that, Apple.

 

APPLE

But, Raven-

 

RAVEN

You made your choice a long time ago. If you valued me so much as a friend, then maybe you should have been a better one.

 

RAVEN takes a threatening step towards APPLE, who flinches back. RAVEN shakes her head and laughs mockingly.

 

RAVEN (cont.)

If you thought that we we were such good friends, why are you afraid of me?

 

APPLE

I’m not.

 

To prove this, APPLE takes a step forward. RAVEN approaches her. The two stand facing one another, confrontationally.

 

RAVEN

(gritting her teeth)

I don’t want to have to hurt you.

 

APPLE

Then don’t. Come back with me.

 

APPLE extends her hand.

 

APPLE (cont.)

You can come and live with me in my castle. And you can be good, like you always wanted to be. Everyone will love you again, I know they will, just like when we were in school together.

(she twitches her extended fingers)

Please, Raven?

 

RAVEN looks down at APPLE’s hand. She ponders shaking it. Then, she shoots out her palm and hits APPLE with a bolt of dark magic. APPLE falls to the ground, crying in pain.

 

RAVEN

I think you forgot one little thing, Apple. I’m evil now.

 

RAVEN smirks as she starts to walk away.

 

RAVEN (cont.)

(over her shoulder)

It really was a sweet idea. But you _were_ always just a silly dreamer.

 

RAVEN exits without sparing APPLE another glance. After a few more moments of lying in excruciating pain, APPLE sits up. She looks around for RAVEN.

 

APPLE

Raven? Raven, where are you?

 

Not seeing any signs of her, APPLE begins to cry.

 

APPLE (cont.)

(calling offstage, in pain)

Raven! Raven, come back! Raven, I said I’m sorry!

  
Lights out.


End file.
